100 Ways To Kill a Doctor: It's Always the Quiet Ones
by Shenandoah76209
Summary: He's been observing the changes for quite some time and he really doesn't like what he sees. Something needs to be done.


**Rules** :

1\. Sheldon/Penny – They can be platonic, romantic, smutty, Super Heroes/Villains, etc.

2\. Leonard/Amy's death MAY occur anytime from the Pilot thru Season 9

3\. The death must be completed in a single chapter, although you are welcome to contribute as many different forms of death as you like as long as they are a chapter each.

4\. The story must be no more than 1,500 words long.

5\. Deadline is October 31, 2015.

* * *

 **100 Ways To Kill a Doctor: It's Always the Quiet Ones**

When Sheldon showed up at the Halloween party in a C-3PO costume with a Raggedy Andy wig on top, it was obvious that something would have to change.

When Leonard began to complain of his girlfriends preoccupation with auditions and acting classes instead of paying attention to him, it was obvious where the fault lay.

When Raj and Howard showed up without the other two and gave him one of the extra tickets for a Planet of the Apes marathon movie viewing the coming Sunday he asked why they had extra tickets.

"Amy won't let Sheldon go," Howard said glumly. "She finds science fiction tedious and ridiculous. And Leonard is busy stalking Penny."

"I thought they were going out?"

"Yeah, but apparently when she goes to class there's way to many actors and not enough actresses and he thinks someone will steal her away from him." Raj sighed. "As if Penny would ever cheat. Leonard's the one who'll sleep with anything female shaped and alive."

"I thought he's been in love with Penny forever," He was confused.

"Yeah that's what he says," Raj rolled his eyes and began, with Howard's help, a litany of all the women Leonard had wooed and won, or been chased by and succumbed to in the years since he met Penny.

"And now Penny's really trying to concentrate on her acting, and cutting down on her drinking and shopping, and Leonard's trying to distract her. He keeps saying that they should get married and she wouldn't have to worry about making a success of herself," Howard shook his head. "If I tried that with Bernie she'd expose me to a deadly pathogen before she kicked my ass."

Accepting the invitation for Sunday was an easy decision. And he'd make a call that evening. Something needed to be done.

* * *

When Amy ended up in the hospital, violently beaten, on a respirator and in an induced coma in order to reduce swelling in her brain the little group was shaken up. Sheldon and the others came to the store, bringing Penny with them. The pretty blonde looked tired and worried. When Leonard began to argue with Howard about a certain issue of the Amazing Spiderman she looked grateful that he was distracted and began to look over the Firefly graphic novels with Sheldon.

The two of them were having there own little discussion, both of them looking a little more relaxed, until Leonard sidled over and wrapped his arm around Penny's waist. "Whatcha lookin' at?"

The artificially bright voice was enough to make him cringe and by Sheldon' and Penny's expression's he wasn't the only one.

Leonard tugged Penny off to listen to him talk with Howard. Howard at least had the grace to try and include Penny in the conversation. Unfortunately Penny couldn't exactly contribute to a discussion about laser construction.

* * *

The death of Amy Farrah Fowler cast something of a pall over the group and the next time he saw them Penny's eyes were bloodshot and he couldn't tell if it was due to lack of sleep, tears or alcohol. What he could see was that even at the funeral, Leonard would not let go of her, and Penny didn't seem comfortable at all.

Leonard whispered in her ear as they all began to leave the gravesite and Penny stiffened. "No Leonard, I won't," She hissed, obviously trying to keep her voice down. "And you should be ashamed for even thinking about it at a time like this."

"It's an affirmation of life," Leonard whined.

"Not when it's in your car its not," Penny hissed back at him.

* * *

The final straw was when Wil Wheaton came by the comic store to pick up an order and saw Penny talking with Sheldon near the Firefly section again. Sheldon greeted him with his customary enthusiasm and introduced Penny in case Wil didn't quite remember her. "I think I recall, brilliant at bowling, trying to make it as an actress right?"

Penny nodded, her smile reaching her green eyes. "I'd like to think I'm brilliant at acting too but I don't get to show that off as much as my bowling skills. But I'm taking classes and going to more auditions lately, trying to get out there."

"Well if you don't mind me saying, I've got a friend who's making a short, he's not able to pay but he's a pretty good director. Maybe I could have him give you a call? It'd be a credit to your name at least and that can't hurt." Wil offered her a card.

Penny grinned and almost stuttered her acceptance, "I'd love it. Even if he doesn't think I'm right for the part, it'd still be great to be considered. And if he meets me, maybe I'll be right for something else later, you know?"

"Hey that's how most people get started." Wil had smiled at her and taken his order, paid for it and left with a cheerful wave.

Penny had been so enthusiastic she'd come dangerously close to hugging Sheldon. When Leonard asked about her good mood Penny nearly bubbled over with cheer as she explained what Wil Wheaton had offered.

"It's probably for some cheap straight to video thing," Leonard rolled his eyes, and Penny's enthusiasm had dimmed. "You don't have any experience."

"He said I was the right type," She argued quietly, clearly not wanting to make a scene.

"Penny, you're the right type for a beach bunny, not a serious film," Leonard remarked dismissively. The myopic physicist missed the way Penny's hand curled protectively around the card as she tucked it away.

The decision to make another call wasn't a hard one.

* * *

Leonard's car accident, a hit and run, knocked his sedan down an incline and left him bleeding out in the darkness.

When Penny came in with Sheldon to look at the Firefly novels again Stuart got the nerve to ask her how the meeting with the director had gone.

"Oh," She smiled shyly. "He was real nice. Asked if I'd consider dying my hair brown or cutting it. And I said yes to pretty much anything, pointed out that there are temp dyes I could use even."

"So? Did you hear back?" Stuart asked hopefully.

"Yeah he called, said he'd like me to come in and run some lines. Do a screen test. Sheldon said he'd come with me for moral support. You know since Leonard..." She broke off and shook her head.

"I haven't seen Leonard lately, how is he?" Stuart looked at their faces. "Oh no, what happened?"

"There was a car accident," Penny shook her head. "We don't even know why he was out. It was so late at night. The police say that it was probably a hit and run. Leonard probably never regained consciousness before he died."

"I'm so sorry." Stuart offered his condolences. After a moment he looked at the two of them, "If you guys need anything, my door's always open." He smiled at Penny. "I'd be honored to have another famous person coming into my store."

"I'm not famous Stuart." Penny shook her head.

"Not yet," Stuart and Sheldon said simultaneously and grinned at each other.

* * *

Stuart was pleased to hear that Penny had gotten the part. A small, vital role that would lead to other acting jobs in the future, good parts, small but character driven, building up her acting credits.

When she got her first paying gig he celebrated with the rest of the gang, the four of them, plus Howard's wife, a set of familiar faces at the store. Not much had really changed. Sheldon was still himself, though trying to support Penny emotionally had helped him grow past some of his more obnoxious behavior. And he was almost never far from her side if he wasn't at his whiteboards.

Bernadette learned to enjoy some of the comics, if only for the artwork. She and Penny liked to analyze the female roles in the stories, if only to point out how ridiculous some of the behavior was, superpowers or not.

Stuart smiled as they joked and laughed, teasing each other over their costumes, and turning to get his opinion as an arbitrator. He'd never anticipated that the group would evolve to include him. And even if it hadn't he still would have made the calls he'd made.

After all, what were a few limited edition Batman comics compared to the happiness of two people?

* * *

 _Author's Note: So I had this thought that Stuart should get in on this killing action. And for all those who regard this as yet another opportunity to leave a trollish flaming review, Thanks? for reading at least, you drive my page views up and that's always nice._


End file.
